fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Overwish/Quotes
:(the camera lowers down showing Dimmsdale as a war zone; thunder and lightning appears; typing caption pops up in the lower center saying "DIMMSDALE TWENTY YEARS IN THE FUTURE"; droids follow the citizens of Dimmsdale and constantly zaps them from behind; the all ran which made the droids go crazy and destroy everything in its path; the Tang Mansion, Wall 2 Wall-Mart, Dimmadome and more; the camera pulls up showing the ruler of Futuristic Dimmsdale only in her shadow; the camera zooms in on her face revealing to be future Vicky as she smiles seeing the destruction around her; camera points to a fence showing to masked people hiding from behind) :Masked Man: This has gone far enough. :Masked Woman: And to think Vicky was bad enough back in the day. She needs to go down one way or another! I don't care how. :Masked Man: Agreed. (pulls up a device) With the help of A.J.'s scanners, this will be able to help up put an end to Vicky's rein once and for all. :Masked Woman: Any idea what might be the cause of this? :Masked Man: (device makes a dinging noise) Bingo. It says here that a power source twenty years in our time must have cause anomalies, changing reality from our world. :Masked Woman: So, what you're saying is that there is another world from ours? :Masked Man: Fictional worlds, as a matter of fact. Worlds from television shows back in the day. And somehow, (close up to his face) I have a strange feeling of where and when we need to go, and more importantly, who to ask. ---- :(the Turner's House;'PRESENT DAY')'' :(Timmy and Timantha skating around Timmy's bedroom with his floor filled with skating ice)'' :Cosmo: Boy, do I love skating, it's full of all sorts of tricks, doing the split with your legs, and my favorite, spinning around while saying my favorite word which isn't really a word, but... (spinning and skating while saying) Wheeeee! :(Mr. and Mrs. Turner knocks the door) :Mom and Dad: (heard) Oh, Timmy! :(fairies scream and quickly turns Timmy's room back to normal and they turn into fish before the door was open; Timmy falls on his butt after his room was return to normal) :Dad: Ooh, sitting on the floor doing nothing again, I see? Typical son of ours. :Timantha: Oh no, dad. I was just, uh... helping Timmy do his crunches. :Dad: Well, that's very supporting of you Timantha. His grades has been dropping from his Gym class lately. :Mom: Anyway, Timmy, your friend Ivan is on his way here and we want you kids to behave while your father and I go to the movies. :Timmy: And I suppose you're leaving us here with Vicky, right? :Dad: For someone who gets a lot of Fs, you sure are smart. :Mom: Have fun, you two! (close the door) :(Ivan arrives with Astronov and Neptunia in animal disguises) :Ivan: So, what's the plan for today? :Timmy: Vicky should be here right about... (Vicky slams the door open) now. :Vicky: Ten hut, twerps! (blows a whistle making Timmy, Ivan and Timantha stand up straight; she points at them as they shiver in fear) I'm in a VERY bad mood today! So unless you're all smart, I suggest you'd stay in Timmy's room for the time being. Got it? :(Vicky walks out; Timantha blows a raspberry; Vicky turns her head) :Ivan: Uh, excuse me? :Vicky: Hmm. (slams the door close) :(the fairies turn in their normal form) :Astronov: Who knows what might happen if she was in a good mood. :Timmy: Just the usual stuff, better than seeing her in a bad mood and trust me, you do not want to live that down. :Timantha: Well, if you two need me, I'll be in my room (walks out) not having to hear more about this. :Ivan: I think about not living through the real world anymore. :Timmy: What do you mean? :Ivan: Don't you just want to live through non-real life for a while, like television? :Timmy: Been there, done that. :Wanda: And besides, that nearly got Vicky into taking over the world. :Ivan: Yeah, all because of a magical remote that was taken from you. But, there's no chance of that happening twice, right? :(camera points to binoculars at Timmy) :Timmy: I guess. :(The person holding the binoculars reveals to be the masked man and woman form the future) :Masked Woman: Not if we can help with that. :Timmy: Okay, we'll just go in and out of the TV universe and go right back here. :Poof: (pulls up a TV chart) So, where to first? :Neptunia: How about the Make-up Channel? :(everyone but Neptunia makes a buzzing noise rejecting that choice) :Vicky: (heard) Keep it down up there! I'm watching the Make-up Channel! I'm letting you off with a warning! :Neptunia: Aww, she gets to watch it. :Astronov: How about we just go in order with the chart? :Cosmo: Sounds good to me. :Ivan: Okay. :Wanda: Let's go. :Ivan: We wish we were in the TV universe! :Vicky: (heard) That's your second warning! Don't make me get up there! :(the fairies raise their wands and a portal appears in front of Timmy's TV) :Timmy: Let's go. :(everyone jumps through the portal; lasers cut through Timmy's ceiling; the two masked people pop through the hole and see the portal) :Masked Woman: There it is! :Masked Man: There's still time to fix this. We need to follow those two and prevent them from destroying the future. Come on! :(the two jumped through the portal before it disappears) :(Vicky slams the door open) :Vicky: Alright twerps, I warned you and... (looks around and no one was there) Eh, they're probably hiding in the closet. Why even bother opening the door? (walks out) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!